


The Story of Padfoot and Moony

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hunters & Hunting, Hunters and Protectors, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Reunions, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Soulmates, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Best friends Sirius and Remus are forbidden to see each other, and Sirius is sent away. Years later he returns and they pick the friendship up where it left off, but this time they feel more than friendship for each other. Their feelings are revealed in the stories that they tell each other about Padfoot and Moony.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	The Story of Padfoot and Moony

**Author's Note:**

> **The Original version of this was written in 2014. This has a lot of the same, but it's also been rewritten and is double the previous word count. If you've read the first one, the rewrite is different enough to warrant a reread.**  
> 

* * *

_Sirius Black doesn't move as he watches the werewolf turn towards him, teeth bared and eyes glowing. His bow and arrow is at the ready, the silver arrow is lined up to shoot._

_The wolf cares little about the weapon, approaching slowly for a couple of paces, before picking up speed. Sirius pushes down his feet and prepares himself. It's going to be his first werewolf kill and he understands what this means. By doing this, he is aligning himself with his family. That means he's giving up on hopes of running away with... no. He's not going to think about him right now._

_He's gone. He made his choice._

_The arrow is loosed, flying through the air and straight into the creature's shoulder. There's a moment where Sirius believes it hasn't worked, as the creature runs towards him. He reaches for the next arrow, rushing to line it up, but as he fumbles with it, the beast falls to the ground, howling in agony. The fur around the arrow begins to shift a silver colour and the beast's head turns, trying to bite at the arrow._

_Sirius relaxes. He lowers the bow for a moment and takes a step forward. He's staying back enough in case the creature starts forward, but he wants to look at the man behind the beast before the silver killed it. He should look at the face of the man so he can see just how human they can appear. His father says they can hide in plain sight, and Sirius needs to see this face, to see that for himself._

_The creature's head darts around, focusing on him, and it snarls. He lifts his bow once more, and lines up the arrow. He's not going to shoot yet - not unless he's sure the creature is about to attack again._

_He should feel better, having obeyed his parent's wishes. At least he's useful to someone. But he doesn't. This isn't the life he wants, but he's already lost that life. He feels empty. Like nothing matters anymore._

_He doesn't want the satisfaction of watching the creature change back. He might as well just put this beast out of it's misery, because as evil as it is, it doesn't deserve to lay on the ground in pain as the silver poisons it._

_The bow is lifted, but the weight of this shot halts him, and the creatures watches, weaker now. Sirius stays like that for a long moment - until a shout makes him lower his weapon._

_"No. Sirius, please stop!"_

* * *

Sirius Black watches the other boy from a distance. It's rare to see someone else alone, with no one else to play with. But this boy seems just as lonely as Sirius feels, though Sirius never turns to books to deal with his isolation.

He sneaks closer, wanting to talk to this boy but not knowing how, keeping to the trees. He accidently knocks a branch, causing the boy's head to shoot up. The boy doesn't see him, but he looks around wildly, panicked, before turning and heading inside.

He runs as though something is about to attack, and Sirius sighs, upset at himself. It's the third time he's come here, and the first time he's felt brave enough to speak to this boy, who looks sad. He'll just have to come back another day. He turns back into the woods and walks back the familiar path that leads to his secret spot. It's half-way between here and his house, but it's a bit boring there, by himself.

He returns a week later. This time he doesn't sneak around. This boy is jumpy, clearly scared at noises. 

"Hi!" He steps out from the trees quickly.

The boy is already turning towards the door.

"Hey. No, wait. I'm Sirius. I came by to see if you want to play. I mean, I was here last week but then you ran inside. But... come play with me."

The boy stops and turns, observing Sirius for a long time. "That... that was you?" He sounds relieved, and suddenly looks lighter, as though a weight has been taken away from him. 

"Yeah. You ran inside, so I went home," Sirius tells him. He's not going to tell this boy about the secret place that's so cool - only best friends share that information, he thinks. He's not really sure though because he's not had a friend before. 

"There are children playing in the field over there." The boy points away from the house. "They might play with you."

"Why aren't you playing with them?" Sirius demands. He doesn't want to play with them - he's already made his mind up that this boy is going to be his new friend.

"I'm not allowed. I don't... I have health problems and have to stay here," he replies.

"So you're alone like me," Sirius points out. Health problems means they can't play running games, but running is stupid anyway. They can just sit together so they aren't both by themselves.

But the boy is staring. "You're alone too?" His voice is softer now. 

"They forbade me to make friends, but I don't care what they say. We can be friends, can't we? I don't mind if we can't play games that the others play - they play silly games, and I'd rather do whatever you want to do instead. Do you know any other games?"

The boy shakes his head. "I don't know any games," he admits.

"We can make some up," Sirius suggests. "What's your name?"

"I'm Remus," the boy tells him. He makes no move to run inside as Sirius walks over, though he still looks slightly wary. Sirius glances at the book. Remus likes books and Sirius needs something that'll give him that push to stick around.

"I bet you know some good stories," he says. "My cousin, Andromeda, she reads some to me sometimes. I hate sitting with a book, but stories can be fun if someone else reads them. Plus, hers are all girl-stories. What have you got?"

"I know a few stories," Remus offers, albeit uncertainly. He watches Sirius shyly. "I can tell you one about magic, if you'd like?"

"I like magic," Sirius tells him. He takes a few steps closer and drops down in the grass.

Remus moves closer, and sits down, a few feet away.

* * *

"But Sirius is my friend," Remus pleads. "Mum, he's my _friend._ "

He feels tears in his eyes, because for the last year, he's mattered. He has a friend. He feels _normal_. 

"I know, my darling. I hate having to ask this of you, but you need to understand why you can't let him close." Hope turns her gaze to her husband for a moment, but he gives a nod, so she continues.

"It's not just because of our status and theirs, it's because of your conditions. Should that family find out who you are, there won't be any reasoning with them. They won't keep your secret, and will tell the town and we'll have to leave before someone hurts you. This is only because we want you to be safe, my sweetheart. Stay away from that family, and from Sirius."

"Mum, he's different. Really. Maybe he wouldn't care that I'm..."

"Remus, listen to your mother," Lyall says. "Sirius Black will grow up to by like his father - he'll be Lord Black, and he'll be aware that he's of a higher class than us. There's no world where this can proceed in a good way."

Remus looks between his parents desperately. "Mum, dad, please," he whispers. He knows they just want to keep him safe - but this last year has been amazing, because he's not been so alone. His mother looks like she's about to burst into tears, but his father puts a hand on her arm.

"It's how it has to be," Lyall tells him.

Remus nods, his gaze dropping, defeated. "I understand," he whispers. He clutches his book and opens the door to the cottage and goes outside. He might not be able to see Sirius anymore, but if he sits out here, he can remember all those secret visits from his friend.

"Don't talk to anyone," Lyall calls after him, but Remus doesn't reply. 

He opens his book, but the words aren't clear because there are tears in his eyes. Minutes pass and he can't focus because it all hurts, but he hears a noise in the trees.

There's a moment of hope, before it fades. Sirius' parents wouldn't let him come back... so maybe he snuck back? Remus glances towards the house before standing and walking. It might just be a quick visit and if he meets Sirius halfway, they'll have an extra few seconds. Someone steps out of the trees, but it's not Sirius after all.

"I'm Sirius' cousin. He's asked me to give you this!" The girl marches over, shoves a letter into Remus' hand and runs off again. She pauses by the trees. "I'm sorry about what happened. Sirius is sorry too. Don't judge him too harshly based on his parent's actions. He's a good person."

With that, she disappears behind one of the trees and Remus glances down. He doesn't want his parents to see the letter, so he hides it in his book for when he's inside.

Earlier that day, Sirius' parents turned up and dragged him off, forbidding him from ever coming back. They had somehow found out about the friendship, and Remus assumed that the friendship was over from that moment. The letter is precious because it means that Sirius put himself at risk by asking someone to bring it. It shows that he matters.

He stays outside for a while longer, still hoping that Sirius himself appears, but that doesn't happen. So he goes inside a little earlier to get ready for dinner, and opens the letter in his bedroom, away from his parents' gaze.

_'Remus,_

_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about everything that happened today. My brother followed me last week - I think - and saw us sitting together. He let slip in front of mother, though I don't blame him - he didn't do it on purpose. But when Mother found out, she was angry, which is why she came to yours._

_I'm sorry if you got into trouble with your parents too, though they didn't look so mean and shouty. Mine are punishing me and have forbidden from me speaking to you ever again. They're even sending me away because they're so angry at my behaviour. My punishment is that I won't see you for a very long time. I don't know where I'll be going or when I'll be back._

_I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being my friend. I've never had a friend before, and I'm glad I chose you, because you're amazing. Before you, I imagined having many friends, but I happily just stuck with you because why have many when you can have the best friend in the world? I only needed one friend - you._

_I'll be leaving tomorrow, so this will be the only letter I can send to you. Please don't think I feel any different about you or about our friendship. No matter what happens, I'll always think of you as my best friend. I'll always think of you and remember._

_One day I'll be back, and one day my parents won't be able to control me, Remus. I promise that I'll come back when I'm allowed, and we'll find a way. We'll sit together like before and I'll hear more of your wonderful stories, and we'll take turns to add bits to the stories once more. I like to think about the ones we've made up when I'm in bed, about to sleep._

_I'm just telling myself that we'll have so much more to add when we finally meet up once more and make up new stories together. Next time, we'll work out a way where we won't need to hide our friendship - somehow._

_Your best friend, forever and always,_

_Sirius.'_

* * *

Remus packs up the deliveries as he does every week and begins the walk up the hill to Black Manor. He always leaves this one until last. He's not really sure why anymore, but perhaps its a little out of protest at having to deliver to the people who took away his one and only friend.

He thinks about Sirius every single time he walks to this house. At first, when he started delivering with his father at thirteen, he had hoped to get a glimpse of Sirius. That hope faded, and by fifteen, this was just another house, another delivery. Of course it doesn't stop him thinking about his friend. He hasn't seen Sirius since that day. Hasn't had another letter. The only proof that Sirius even existed is that letter tucked away in one of his books, almost falling apart because it has been folded and unfolded so many times in the last ten years, because there are days where it's the only thing that keeps Remus managing.

It's proof that he once had a friend - that he hasn't always been alone, even if the friendship only lasted a year. He smiles as he thinks about how Sirius thought that he was important enough to disregard his family's rules in order to visit.

He reaches the manor at the top of the hill and starts forward. A figure moves by the window, but Remus doesn't pay any attention to it. He can go back to the shop after this visit. Maybe head home. It's not been long since the full moon and he's a little tired. He sets the box down for a moment and takes a deep breath. He raps on the door and lifts the groceries once more. The door opens, and a figure moves into the darkness of the hallway. Remus can't see the person, but he's tired and just wants to hand this over and leave.

"I'm bringing the delivery from the Lupin general shop," he says.

"Please bring it through to the kitchen," the man in the shadows says.

Remus nods. Sometimes he's asked to bring it in. The butler of the house usually asks, as does Sirius' vile mother. The others don't invite Remus inside of the house at all, merely telling him to leave the box on the step. He's so worn out that he doesn't even consider that this is neither the butler or the mother that is inviting him inside.

He starts forward, missing the eyes that trail up and down his body, taking him in for the first time in ten years, examining his face, recognising him. 

He heads into the kitchen and puts the box carefully where he always puts it when asked to go in there, and he turns and freezes. His eyes fall on a familiar - older - face. Beautiful, stormy grey eyes watch him. Remus' eyes widen and he feels like he can't breathe.

"Hello, Remus."

"Sirius... I mean, Lord Black." Remus remembers his place, leaning into a slight bow. "It's... it's good to..."

"I'll walk you out," Sirius says, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Remus nods, a little hurt that he's not even gotten to finish his sentence. Though he's saved the embarrassment of saying something that would be taken out of place. They fall into step together as the door shuts behind Sirius. It's not the reunion that Remus has always pictured though. But what did he expect? Sirius is a Lord and Remus is just the son of a shopkeeper. Maybe now he can get over this feeling that's been inside of him for the last ten years. Maybe now he can move on with his life.

Maybe this proves how his father feels: that Remus should be alone. He's heard his parents arguing over this so many times, until his father left a year ago. Now Remus is even more alone.

But as they reach the end of the drive, Sirius' hand is on his arm, pulling him towards the trees. "Come on, quick before someone sees," he murmurs. 

"Lord Black—"

"Trust me, okay? Please." And Remus does. He allows himself to be pulled into the trees and Sirius guides him, hand still clutching his wrist. It's only a few minutes before the woods open up by the lake, but there's flowers, and the sun shines through the trees onto their opening and it's calm and beautiful. The sound of the water is relaxing, and Sirius glances around, smiles, and drops onto the grass, his eyes on Remus.

"This is amazing," Remus says, and Sirius beams at him.

"I've always found it amazing," he replies. "I found it a few months before meeting you for the first time. I'd come here just to get away from..." he trails off. "It's actually a shortcut to your house. I started to explore further from here. I know a quick way into town too."

"But... Lord Black, as much as I appreciate you bringing me here, I really should get back," Remus is reluctant to add, but he says it anyway. "There's a shortcut?"

Sirius nods and stands up. "I can show you, if you like. But... but I'd really like it if you stayed. Sit with me like we used to, if only for a few minutes. I've missed you so much, Remus."

Remus looks at him, biting his lip. Sirius has missed him, and that fills him with a warmth that has been missing since Sirius left his life. But all the warnings from his parents still ring in his ears. He shouldn't have friends, it's not safe. Remus knows he's a monster, and it's best for everyone if he stays away.

Sirius can see the hesitation on Remus' face. He moves closer. "I mean it," he tells him. "Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about you - my best friend. When I found out I was returning back here, the only thought in my head was seeing you again, and... and I did not expect..." his eyes move down Remus' body. "I haven't even welcomed you properly."

He approaches and Remus' eyes widen as arms wrap tightly around him. It's not a brief hug that other people do in greeting, it's a long hug, and Remus gets the feeling that Sirius needs this. So he wraps his arms around his friend in return. and this hug feels amazing. He's not used to hugging anyone who isn't family, and there's just something about this hug that makes him want to hold on forever.

As though Sirius can read his thoughts, Sirius' hold on Remus tightens, and Remus can feel warm breath on his neck, making him shiver. He knows he's clinging to Sirius now, but his friend is doing the same. He'd happily stay like this forever, in Sirius' arms. But he finally takes a step back.

"Twenty minutes and I'll walk you back to town," Sirius insists. "Or back to yours. No one will see us. No one will stop this again. We can hide here from now on."

Remus nods. Sirius settles on the grass, laying on his back and Remus lays down next to him. "Lord Black..."

"Sirius," he replies. "Please never call me Lord Black. We're friends."

"Lord Black if you're ever in the shop," Remus says, a hint of a smile. "Sirius when we're alone."

Sirius grins. "A deal."

"Why have you shown me this place? I don't understand."

Sirius rolls onto his side. "Don't you get it, Remus?"

Remus turns, his eyes meeting Sirius' beautiful grey ones. Sirius stares back. "I like how you look at me," he whispers, though it's more to himself, so Remus doesn't reply. "I brought you here today because I've always planned to do so. I would've when we were younger, but you were scared of the woods back then and I didn't want you to be scared, even though I was convinced that I'd protect you from anything bad." He reaches out, hesitates for a moment, before his hand moves again, tucking a strand of hair behind Remus' ear. "Friends share secret places like this. It can be _our_ spot. I thought, at eleven, that I'd build a little cottage on this spot and you'd come visit me. Maybe not the direction my life has gone, but it's somewhere for _us."_ He smiles widely. "I said I'd come back, and here I am. I'm all yours now."

Remus doesn't understand the tone from the last words, and he feels like he's really missing something, but he can't help but lean into the touch as Sirius pushes the hair back.

Remus feels alone, in need of the friendship and he can see that Sirius feels the same. "I've missed you so much," Remus admits.

"It's only just hit me how much has changed over these ten years. You've changed so... so much. I... I like it. I like how you look. You're..." Sirius trails off. "How about a story?"

"Do you want me to tell one, or do you want to make one up?" Remus checks. 

Sirius grins. "For old time's sake, let's make one up."

It feels so right to be here with Sirius, with fingers caressing his cheek like this. Remus wants Sirius to look at him like this forever. 

The game feels so childish now. Remus providing an outline with the little details that a younger Sirius insisted upon, but he likes the familiarity of it, so he goes ahead. He starts with something familar.

"Deep, in the darkest forest, there lives a..."

"Oh, a... a bear," Sirius says, his smile widening.

"A large bear, with the thickest of fur. This was no ordinary bear though..."

Sirius pauses, thinking. Remus is expecting an answer like when they were children and he offered Sirius the same story beginning. He's almost certain that this is the story they were working on when Sirius was taken away.

"It was a cursed bear. Enchanted."

Remus stares at him. Things really have changed, because before, it was a bear that liked to travel and explore. They used to laugh about the bear's adventures, and Remus would find any information that he could at the library on bears so he could make the story fit with Sirius' impulsive decisions on the bear's actions. 

"Enchanted," Remus echoes. "Cursed by a spell from an evil witch. He hadn't wanted to be a bear of course, but he had no choice."

"He had to live as a bear, because no one knew who or what he was," Sirius adds.

"It's hard for him at first. Used to the luxuries of living in town, yet now he has to fish in the river, collect berries. He has to hunt like the animal he appears to be, and he wishes more than anything to be the man he once was. Isolated as he is, he can't even look for help or look for a cure."

"He tried to ask for help, once, but the woman fled in fear at the talking bear," Sirius adds.

"Which caused him to have to flee in fear of the hunters that came searching at the woman's words. The bear just wants someone to stop and listen to him so he can explain what has happened. So he can ask for that help he so desperately needs, but he fears he'll never be cured of his ailment."

"The cure such a simple thing. True love's kiss," Sirius says.

Remus is still so aware of Sirius' fingers playing with a strand of his hair and he wonders if friends actually did that, or if this was just Sirius. He doesn't comment, he likes the feel of Sirius' hand brushing against his skin and doesn't want it to stop. The feeling makes it hard to concentrate though. Having a new friend seems to want to cause his heart to race.

Why was he ever reluctant about this?

He smiles. "The problem he faced was that no-one would ever willingly kiss a bear. He had to face facts. He'll be this beast forever." Remus pauses in case Sirius has anything to add, but Sirius is watching him intently, as though he's fascinated by Remus, so Remus continue.

"One afternoon, the bear was by the river, catching fish when something caught his attention."

"I could listen to you talk all day," Sirius murmurs.

Remus laughs softly. "You say the strangest things," he says. "But it's your turn."

"Strange, but... welcome?" Sirius checks.

"I like that you're a bit strange," Remus admits. "This is nice. I never expected my day to end up this way."

Sirius' smile widens. "I never thought I'd enjoy being called strange quite so much," he murmurs. "But I'll take it, because it's you and you say it in a way I really like."

"A good type of strange," Remus hastens to add. "Should we... continue our story?"

Sirius nods. "A strange noise," he murmurs, more to himself. "The bear... he hears the cry of a person towards his cave."

Remus grins. "He goes to investigate. Maybe he can help whoever this is? Maybe they'll help him in return? He heads towards the cave in hope and finds a person there."

"A man," Sirius says. He's watching Remus carefully as he says this, and his fingers move down to Remus' jaw, trailing over his skin. It touches the edge of a small scar just below and Remus flinches. 

"Sorry," Sirius whispers, looking a little guilty. "Can't help myself. It's been ten years, and... so much has changed. I'll move my hand if you want me to stop."

Remus doesn't understand why Sirius is doing this, but at the same time he finds himself craving Sirius' touch.

"A man," Remus echoes softly. "The man... he... he has fallen down a ledge next to the cave and is holding on tightly, trying and failing to pull himself up. The bear approaches and the man freezes in terror at the sight of him."

"He sees kindness in the bear's eyes and realises that the beast could have just attacked on sight. Over the years, stories have formed about a witch that cursed humans into animals, and this man realises that there's something so human in this bear's eyes," Sirius adds.

"He accepts the help and the bear is gentle, pulling the man up. The man is hurt and accepts help back to the cave, and the bear leaves him there, fishing once more in hopes of securing dinner for the pair."

"The man cleans the fish and cooks it. They share their first meal together, happy in each other's company. Both have been alone for far too long and though the bear has forgotten how to communicate properly, he's able to manage a few words to invite the man to stay until morning. That he'll help the man back to town in the morning."

Remus considers the next line. "It's dark and cold that night. The bear shelters the man from the cold winds that blow into the cave."

"The man sits close, warm against the fur. He feels safe," Sirius says. "But morning finally comes and he's sad. He needs to leave, but he doesn't want to. Though he's intent of finding a way to help this possibly cursed-human. He relays as such and..." he trails off.

"He gives the bear a hug goodbye," Remus suggests.

"And he places a kiss to the bear's fur," Sirius tells Remus, though there's a quiver to his voice as he does so. "He was shocked when the fur began to disappear, and the large powerful beast began to shrink, turning into another man. The newcomer didn't let go of the hug. It just felt... he wanted to stay there. It still felt safe, he still felt happy."

Remus pauses for a long moment. He's heard whispers here and there about men being with other men in _that way_. He's not stupid enough to miss what this is now. Sirius is trying to gauge his response to it. Maybe Sirius is wondering if Remus will accept anything his friend throws at him, or maybe Sirius just wants a friend to talk about this with, because life can be so lonely.

"There was no rush to return to town that morning," Remus finally says. "Now the bear is a man once more, he remembers himself and he has so much to say, now someone is there to finally listen. He... he accepts that the kiss means that they're soulmates, regardless of gender... but eventually they have to part, because... because the situation is still new to the newcomer and he needs time to understand how to handle such a situation."

"The bear accepts, offering his friendship - because maybe he wants to know about this love, but he'll accept friendship if the new-man is only offering that. But he has plans. Friendship, confidants and perhaps lovers one day, if they both feel the same. If they both can reach that. But he's fascinated by this person who has just appeared in his life."

"They part ways, but make plans to meet at the cave again, to get to know each other. To spend hours in each other's company, because sometimes it just feels so right, so easy." He pauses. "So perfect." Remus is a little scared, because his heart is pounding so hard and there's no pretending that it isn't. Is this attraction? Has he developed feelings for Sirius, despite the short time of their reunion?

Of course not. He's not destined to fall in love or have a happily ever after.

They both lay in the grass for a few minutes, considering the conversation. Sirius' gaze examining every inch of Remus' face. Remus longs to reach out too, but doesn't dare do so. He wants to put a hand to Sirius' chest to see if Sirius' heart is racing, just like his is. But a noise in the woods startles them and Sirius quickly moves away. They both look over at a stag that has stopped to watch them.

"I should go home. This... this reunion has been nice. I never thought you'd want to be my friend again after all of these years apart."

"I should go too," Sirius admits. "Of course I want to. You're the most beautiful person - inside and out - that I've met in my life. I've never stopped thinking about you, Remus. Can we meet again? We can come here? Ten years apart - we have so much to talk about. A new friendship to build up."

"Friendship?" Remus asks, his voice just a whisper.

"To start," Sirius admits. "Whatever you want. Just friends if... but if you want..." he trails off. He stands, offering Remus a hand up, but doesn't let go. "I've missed you more than words can express." He pulls Remus into the tightest of hugs. "Nothing is going to come between us. I promise. We'll find a way... they can't send me away again, and if they try, I'll find my way back."

"I'm not letting you go again," Remus states firmly. He holds Sirius tightly and he can't tell if the pounding heart is his own or if it's Sirius'.

"I'll walk you to the path that leads to your house," Sirius says. He takes Remus' hand and starts to lead him through the forest, and Remus never wants this moment to end. The stag stares after them for a long moment before it walks in the other direction.

The path isn't far from the trees near his garden, and they pause.

"Next week. Same day and time - do your deliveries and come and find me."

Remus considers this. That's the full moon. "Two weeks."

"I'll happily wait another week to see you, because you're worth any wait that I have to endure." He leans in, his lips brushing Remus' cheek. "I'll think of you every day between this day and that."

"Me... me too," Remus whispers, so focused on how _right_ Sirius' lips felt against his skin. "I'll be there."

He turns before he can say something stupid. 

* * *

From the moment Sirius opens the door, he's in love. He saw Remus walking up to the house, and for a moment, he thinks it's because his friend has heard of his return. But he has the box and sounds so lost, and when he turns, fully seeing Sirius... well, the look in his eyes tells Sirius everything.

Remus responds to everything. To his voice, to his words, and especially to his touch. He leans into it, seems to crave it. And when Sirius talks about two men... when he lays it out, because in this short time he knows his feelings for Remus, he's relieved to find out that Remus isn't disgusted. That Remus is accepting. Of course Remus is - his friend has the kindest, most beautiful heart in the entire world. Even if Remus didn't feel the same, Remus would never judge him harshly. Remus is even more amazing than Sirius remembers.

He has to reach out, check his friend is real. Touch his beautiful face that Sirius desperately wants to kiss. He knows men do this - he's seen it before, stumbling across a couple of men together. It stirred a desire in him he's never known, but he fears Remus will push him away.

But Remus is looking at Sirius like Sirius is himself a star, and Sirius is ready to offer his Remus - the man he's not gone a day without thinking about him - the world. He's not going to let a single thing get between them again, because it's so clear now that he's found his soulmate. His one true love. He doesn't doubt this in the slightest.

* * *

The deer continues through the woods, guarding. He's not sure what to make of the scene he's just stumbled into. He's to protect and he's searching for someone. Sirius Black has returned to continue the family tradition. He's there to hunt the wolf that's in town, but _he's_ arrived a few months beforehand to try and find the wolf first - to try and protect it.

He doesn't know if Sirius Black is aware of the identity of the being behind the wolf, so he follows, but he finds that Sirius is merely spending time with the very quiet shopkeeper. He listens in case there's something to indicate, but he realises this is bordering on a romantic liaison, though he's quick to realise that the pair are uncertain - as though they're still figuring things out themselves.

He watches Sirius curiously. The Blacks are a cold family - with some exceptions of course - and he can't believe that the son is out here, romancing the shopkeeper so truthfully. That he's so soft and kind.

Maybe he's a good person. Maybe he's not like his family.

Maybe he'll feel compassion to whoever is behind the wolf, and spare their life.

* * *

The meeting is the first of many. So many meetings. They meet each week, though Remus switches the days up. Having one week of a month is suspicious, but the uncertainty of the days is enough to stop Sirius from suspecting.

They lay in the grass as the weeks pass. They hide under the tree with the most shelter when it rains, Sirius' arms wrapped around him to keep him warm. They make up stories and just talk about their lives. It's like they've never been apart.

Sometimes the stag appears, watching them curiously. 

Sirius sometimes packs food when the weather is nice, and they sit on the grass together, just happy in each other's company. They make stories together. They sit a little bit too close and they allow themselves some happiness.

No-one knows the truth about where they are. No one is stopping them being friends.

Only Lily works it out, completely by accident. She catches the pair watching each other as Sirius and his father walk around the shop. As Orion goes to the counter to pay, the two men look at each other and it hits Lily quickly. It's the way people in love look at each other. It's the way James Potter looks at her. She's already worked out one secret. She's noticed the pattern in the days Remus doesn't work, but she's never going to mention that to anyone because Remus is a good person and she's going to protect him. This is something else she'll keep to herself. 

* * *

"You once said about listening to my voice," Remus says. "I have to tell you something. I could listen to you all day too."

They're sitting facing each other, and Remus bites his lip nervously, before reaching up to Sirius' face. Sirius is often touching his face, playing with his hair, reaching to hold him in some way. Now Remus wants to do this. As his hand moves forward, Sirius shifts closer, his eyes closing as fingers tentatively stroke over his jaw.

"I strive to be like you," Sirius whispers. "My family are cruel, but you're a beacon of light. I strive to be good and kind and be worthy of you."

"I'm not that good," Remus mutters. His fingers trace Sirius' lips, moving back upwards to play with Sirius' dark curls in the same way Sirius has done so many times to him.

"You are, whether you believe or not. You're beautiful and amazing. These last three months have been the best of my life. I knew you were good from that first time I saw you. And your eyes... eyes are the windows to the soul. Your soul shines, Remus. Like the sun - so bright and beautiful and how could I not be so devoted to you."

"You're the beautiful one," Remus insists. "You've changed my life, Sirius. There's always been something about you - when we were younger, when I first saw you, I couldn't run away from you because I saw someone who was good and pure and the only one to want to be my friend, so the kindest person I had ever met. But..." he trails off and Sirius gets the feeling that whatever Remus had been about to say was important. Remus hesitates, however. "What is today's story?"

"Padfoot the man turns to the bear... I think you should name him, seeing as I chose the first name."

"Moony," Remus offers quietly.

"Padfoot and Moony," he murmurs. "Padfoot waited at the cave after months of having secret meetings with Moony. They've spent so long getting to know each other, caring for each other. He wants to tell Moony that he's been in love with him from that first moment their eyes met, months ago. That his heart belongs to Moony, and always has. It always will."

"Moony wants to say the same," Remus says. "He wants to say that he can't imagine a life without Padfoot. He may have been a beast once, but he feels like a man again. He feels like he's allowed to be happy, even if there's a cost. He wants to fall in love and he wants a happily ever after. But he doesn't deserve Padfoot and he never will. He's so torn."

"Padfoot can't picture his life without Moony. He already knows his future is with this man. People might stare, they might talk. Padfoot welcomes that as long as his love is at his side. He can see this forever."

Remus has no words, and Sirius' eyes open, the intense gaze fixed on him, and Sirius shifts closer, and continues.

"Padfoot has spent months thinking about feeling Moony's lips on his own. He dreams every night about the moment when it will finally happen. He can only imagine what the other man tastes like. Moony is like air to him. Without Moony, Padfoot can't breathe. He'd waste away. He needs his Moony to exist."

"If Moony is Padfoot's air, than Padfoot is Moony's sun," Remus tells him. "He brightens Moony's life and lifts him from the dark place he's in. He makes him feel war. He needs Padfoot more than words can—"

His sentence stops when lips touch his. There's only a moment of hesitation before he grabs for Sirius, arms wrapping around him as he finally experiences something he's waited for for so long.

Everything happens quickly. He's pushed backwards and a body covers his. Lips move with desperation against his and Remus' fingers slip around the back of Sirius' neck, holding him there.

"I love you," Sirius whispers. "I'm yours. Completely yours to do with as you want."

Remus' other hand runs down to Sirius' hip. He's not got much of a clue what to do, but he knows that he desires Sirius and he wants to run his hands over more than Sirius' face.

"I'm yours," he manages, before lips cover his again. A hand pushes at his shirt, running over the skin underneath. The fingers fumble to open his trousers, managing quickly, before moving to the material on his hip.

It pushes at it, fingers running over the bit mark there. Sirius pauses, frowning. He lifts up as though he's going to look, and Remus panics.

That's the moment he realises that they can't do this. Because Sirius will see the scars of the bite. Sirius will see all of the scars.

And Sirius will know what he is.

He starts to get up, and Sirius moves back. "I'm sorry. I moved too fast," he says. "Forgive me. I won't do that again. We can keep it to kissing. I'm so sorry. I'll control myself better."

"I let it move that fast," Remus tells him quietly. "You weren't taking advantage. But we should stop. We should stop this."

"Wait, what?" Sirius gets to his feet quickly as Remus fixes his clothes, making sure the mark is hidden. "No, please. Tell me you feel the same as me. The kiss feels as right to you as it does me. Tell me. Please."

"I can't," Remus insists, his voice breaking at the words. This is so painful, but the inevitable result of being with Sirius is his love finding out he's a monster, and he never wants Sirius to know that. Remus is stupid for letting their friendship grow, for giving in to his feelings - his love for this other man. 

His parents were right all of those years ago. He finally sees that.

"Will you come back next week?" Sirius asks desperately. "We can just talk. Just talk, nothing else. Please."

"I'm sorry." And it hurts so much that Remus thinks he can't breathe. "I'm not coming back again. This is over. Completely."

He turns so Sirius can't see the tears in his eyes, and there's a long silence. He hears the ragged breaths of Sirius, before a few deep ones and suddenly Sirius' breathing is normal.

"Leave then," comes the reply, in the coldest voice Remus has ever heard in his life. "Leave me like I mean nothing to you. I told you what's in my heart, and you allowed me to believe you felt the same, only to throw it back at me and break my heart. I thought you were someone special, but I can see that my judgement of you is flawed. You're not the man I thought you were."

"Sirius—" Remus doesn't even know what to say to this, because the last thing he wants to do is hurt Sirius, but he hadn't thought that this would be that painful.

"You don't have the right to call me that. We're nothing, remember? That's Lord Black to you." Sirius spits the words, trying to pull forward the anger, and Remus can hear the agony in his voice. He hates himself because he's hurt Sirius so much because of his own selfish desires. Remus starts to walk away and Sirius drops to the ground again.

"You're just like everyone else," Sirius says so quietly, Remus knows he's not supposed to have heard those words. But because the wolf resides within him, he hears them so clearly, and Sirius sounds destroyed.

* * *

finds himself being summoned to the living room by his father.

He doesn't know how he got there. The last two and a half weeks have all been a blur since Remus broke his heart, but somehow he's standing in the living room by the fire, as his mother sits with a glass of wine and his father paces.

"You called for me?"

Orion stops and nods. He's watching Sirius carefully, something Sirius is somehow aware enough to notice. He straightens up and tries to focus. It's hard.

"We've decided that it's time for you to take over," Orion explains.

"Take over... what?" Sirius asks.

"There's a werewolf in town. It's why we summoned you back now. It's your duty to protect the town. To prove yourself."

"And if I don't?" Sirius challenges.

"Then it'll be your own fault when this wolf comes into town and kills its residents. Sirius, no-one is safe whilst that beast roams freely. It could kill anyone. The Longbottoms. The Evans family. Perhaps even the Lupins. Remember that boy - his garden leads off to the woods. A beast could find him on the full moon so easily, and kill him in seconds. Are those lives that you wish to be responsible for? Are those deaths you want on your conscience?"

Sirius is frozen at the mention of Remus. The pain is all too fresh inside of him. As much as he hates Remus, he doesn't hate him. He doesn't understand what went wrong to make his love turn away from him, and he's been going over and over it, trying to understand his mistake.

But a beast could kill his sweet Remus, and Sirius can't allow that. He'll protect Remus with his life if he has to, because he's not certain he can live through something happening to Remus.

"What do I do?" he asks, a little more collected now, more focused.

"You do your duty as a Black," Walburga says, speaking for the first time. "You are part of this family, are you not?"

Sirius stills for a moment. He was ready to give this family up for Remus, but now he doesn't have Remus or anything else. He has no close family, aside from an older cousin, and no friends. "I am."

"The beast will appear tonight. There's a magic to keep it contained to the forest, but magic isn't always powerful enough. These beasts, if powerful enough, can break through spells. Use it to your advantage. I suggest you take a rest now so you're prepared for tonight."

"Does it deserve this?" Sirius asks.

"The man behind the wolf has caused untold amounts of damage," Walburga explains. "He's dangerous."

"He's someone who deserves to die," Orion explains without an ounce of compassion. "I want the beast's head when you've completed the task. You must remember - this is a mindless beast. It is a soulless creature that deserves the death we offer it. We're doing it a kindness really. Remember, the human dies when they've been cursed."

The word curse makes Sirius want to smile as he remembers his stories with Remus about the cursed bear. If he was on good terms with Remus, and having a conversation about werewolves with him, he'd be making jokes about how someone should just kiss the wolf and break the curse. He can imagine the adorable smile that Remus would wear at the comment.

"This is just a beast masquerading as a man," Walburga adds.

"I'll go and rest," Sirius confirms tightly. "Wake me for dinner, and I'll leave afterwards." He turns and leaves the room and Orion goes to sit next to his wife.

"He'll hate us," Orion says.

"He'll learn to be obedient," Walburga insists. She sips her drink. "He's an abomination and a disgrace. Remember what we saw earlier, Orion? We saw him being intimate with the creature we've been watching since the last full moon. We saw them... _together_ in the woods. After this, he'll never dare disobey us again, and he'll have taken a step to redeem himself."

* * *

Sirius has the bow on his back as he walks around town. He waits until he can't see the Lupins in the shop before he goes inside. He's ready. He's prepared. There are two daggers in his boots, and one on his belt. He has plenty of arrows too.

"Lord Black, how can I help you?" Lily asks, smiling at him.

Sirius glances around, noticing a man with glasses looking at a shelf nearby. Well, anyone can hear this, Sirius supposes.

"There's a dangerous wolf that'll appear tonight," he says. "I suggest that you stay home tonight and bolt your doors. Also, if you can speak to the Lupins and make sure they do the same. All customers that come in should be sent home quickly. Tell everyone to stay indoors. Especially the Lupins."

"Why?" Lily asks, her voice shaking.

"In case I fail my duty," Sirius says. "I've been tasked with hunting the beast tonight."

Lily's gaze moves from the bow to the dagger. Her face pales.

"Wolves are beautiful creatures," she tells Sirius. "Each one is a precious life that needs to be protected. Not destroyed. Lord Black... don't hurt the wolves. Don't hurt this wolf."

Sirius sighs. "My father wants it dead," he explains. "I have nothing else to offer anyone, but I can do this. Please tell the Lupins... tell Remus..." and at the mention of Remus' name, Sirius looks broken. Lily realises that Sirius doesn't know who the wolf is. She also knows that the who aren't together anymore, because they're both so very broken right now. "Remember, stay safe."

He turns and leaves and Lily stares after him, trying to figure out what to do to stop him, but James quickly spins around. "You know about the wolf? What do you know?"

"Why?" she asks, her eyes narrowing.

"Because their family are the hunters and mine are the protectors," James explains. "I'm here to stop whoever it is from getting hurt. If Sirius is hunting tonight, my time is always up, unless you can give a name."

Lily trusts him. She looks around to make sure they're alone, before whispering in James' ear.

"He's going to kill Remus tonight. Please stop him."

With that, James bolts from the shop and Lily can only pray that he gets there in time.

* * *

Sirius lowers the crossbow as a man runs in between him and it. "You can't kill him, Lord Black. You'll never forgive yourself."

Sirius looks over the man that he recognises from the shop. "Why?" he asks.

"Because he's not whatever your father said he is," James says. "Your father has been lying to you - this doesn't have to be your life, Sirius. The man that this beast resides in... he's a quiet man. One who is so scared of being rejected or his secret being revealed, that he pushes away those he loves the most. But his only happiness is his weekly visits in the woods with the man he loves."

Sirius stares."You lie," he hisses. "You say things, but you're never in the woods."

"I shift to come in," James insists. "A stag. I've shared my secret with you, because I want to show you some trust, so trust me in return. Just have a small amount of trust. It's him. Is that a risk you'll let yourself take?" He glances behind him at the beast that's lashing out at itself in agony. "He'll turn back any moment. Lay down the weapon and I can help him."

Sirius stares in horror. "Remus?" he asks. He unclips the crossbow, letting the bolt drop to the floor, before the crossbow follows suit. "No. I'd have known. No. It's not him."

But as he denies it, it all makes sense.

Remus' isolation.

The health issue Remus once mentioned as being the reason why he's alone, but saying no more of it.

The strange wound on his side that Sirius felt. The part of Remus' body he touched shortly before Remus panicked and ended things.

"Heal him," Sirius demands. 

"I should have seen it sooner," James mutters. "He was isolated, as many of them are - but the relationship you both have... I never considered him because a wolf and hunter getting involved would never happen. But it did."

"He doesn't know my family are hunters," Sirius admits. "He..." he trails off as the body stills, and begins to shift. James follows his gaze, quickly pulling off his coat and throwing it over the frail looking body.

Sirius can't breathe now. Remus' skin has turned a strange grey colour starting from his shoulder. Half his arm is covered with this colour, half of his neck and an part of his chest.

"How do I heal him?" Sirius demands. "Show me." He drops to the ground and pulls Remus into his arms. "Wake up my love. Please."

James pulls something out of his pocket. "I don't have a lot," he says. "Too much to carry can slow me down in stag form but..." he opens the vial and pours the pale green potion onto Remus' shoulder where the arrow wound is.

It hisses violently.

"It'll hurt to heal, but he can recover. I have other potions, but it's a lot of poison and... and nothing will be as effective. I don't want to risk him at this level of silver poison. Can you carry him?"

Sirius nods. He scoops Remus up, though it's not as easy as he imagines, and James takes a moment to adjust the coat around Remus' body before pulling off the scarf from Sirius' neck and using that to bind the wound. "Quickly now before it gets light and people start to leave their houses."

As they walk, James quietly explains to Sirius who he is. Where Sirius' family are the hunters of the Supernatural beasts, James' family are the protectors. 

"They told me it was someone who had damaged our family. Someone who deserved to die," Sirius admits.

"They are talking about your feelings for each other," James tells him. "Your parents seem aware of your relationship and it's sickening how they sent you to be the murderer of your lover."

"You think they knew?"

"They knew," James confirms grimly. "They do their research first before each kill."

* * *

"I'm sorry my love," Sirius says, as Remus' eyes open. The grey is fading from his skin, though it's taking a long time. But James is confident in the salve, and Remus is awake so Sirius trusts him a little bit more. Remus is laying in the small living area and Remus' mother is sticking to the kitchen at the far end of the room, giving the pair some privacy, though she's watching in concern.

"What happened?" Remus asks, his voice lowered because of his mother's presence, feeling Sirius grasping his hand. He clutches back tightly. Sirius is here, Sirius must know the truth, but Sirius is still here. Maybe... maybe Sirius is accepting him? Maybe this is real? Despite the agony, a smile comes to his lips as he looks up into grey eyes. "Love, what's the matter?" he whispers, noticing the devastation on Sirius' face."

"I didn't mean to... Remus, I didn't know it was you. My family... they're hunters." Sirius keeps all of his own words low too, even though Hope is aware of the situation. Well, aware of the attack. Now aware of Sirius' feelings.

Remus pulls his hand away quickly, crying out in pain at the movement.

"I thought you were going to die," Sirius admits quietly. If Remus thought Sirius was hurt before, when they broke up, that was nothing compared to the pain he looks in at that very moment. "Yesterday... my family told me that it was my turn to take on the family mantle as it were. They lied though - they said that there is a dangerous wolf who deserved to die. I never thought... I'm so sorry. There are no words to even start begging your forgiveness. I almost killed you, my love. I don't even deserve to be here, but I needed to make sure you lived before I left."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Remus asks coldly, not looking his way.

"I shot you," Sirius admits quietly. "You were still the wolf. James Potter arrived. He's a protector of the Supernatural. He... he told me that the wolf is you. That stopped me shooting a second time. He healed you."

"I was just an evil monster a few hours ago," Remus replies. "In your eyes, I was just a monster to kill. Just because you know it's me... what makes you think any different now?"

"Because I know you. I know your heart," Sirius insists. "It proves to my that my family are lying. You're not a monster. You're the most beautiful soul in the world, and I hurt you. I... I almost killed you and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Five minutes," Remus' mum says, walking closer and looking between them. "James is here to..." her gaze moves to the wound.

Sirius stands. "What can I do to fix this?" he asks. "To prove to you that I'm not... that I didn't mean..." He watches as Hope walks back across the room to the table.

"But you did," Remus says tiredly. "You're a hunter, Sirius. Just like your family. You went there with every intention of killing. It doesn't matter if you care for your target - you blindly followed the tradition and you're just like your family."

Sirius takes a step back. "That's where you're wrong," he says quietly. "I'm not. I fucked up - I know that, and that's something I'm going to live with every moment of my life because I'm going to always remember that I almost took the life of someone I love. But... but I know when I'm wrong. I know I made a mistake, whereas my family believe that everyone like you should die. I can't change what I've done. I can only try to make amends, but there will never be anything that's enough, is there? To make up for what I did to you."

"I don't think there will be."

Sirius nods. There are tears in his eyes now. "Five minutes," he murmurs. "I have five minutes to say goodbye then."

He reaches for Remus' hand once more. Remus doesn't pull away, but he doesn't wrap his fingers around Sirius' hand either. Sirius drops to his knees next to the sofa and brings Remus' hand to his lips and places a kiss to it. 

"Padfoot fount out that Moony transformed once a month into another form. He had hurt the man he loves - the person he wants to spend his life with, and it's unforgiveable. There are no words he can offer to fix things, because he doesn't deserve another chance. He deserves nothing. Padfoot hates himself more than Moony could hate him, but he knows it's what is in their hearts that truly matters. That's why he can't trust his own family ever again. He still wants that future, but he understands that it can never be, because Moony will never forgive him. Moony is still his air, and Padfoot has no idea what to do without him. How can he breathe anymore?" He drops Remus' hand and leans in, his lips brushing Remus' cheek. "I'll keep your secret," he insists. "Don't ever worry about that. I swear."

He moves away, and Remus watches him, wanting nothing more than to call him back. This moment here is more painful than anything else he's endured. All the physical pain fades. The transformations he can recover from. The poison he'll get over. But this pain of watching Sirius walking away - of the pain of Sirius' betrayal. That's the worst pain he's ever gone through. He can survive turning into a werewolf, but he can't understand how people survive a broken, shattered heart.

* * *

Hope listens to the customer, and knows her son is listening too, even if he's not acting like he's doing so. Remus doesn't really pay attention to anything these days. He's like a ghost, like he's not quite there.

Hope pretended she didn't hear every word between Remus and Sirius. It was a lot to take in - the idea of them meeting secretly, resuming their friendship. That they fell in love. That Sirius' family are hunters and that Sirius almost killed her son. She wanted to hate him, but seeing the devestated look on his face and the tears and witnessing the affect it had on him - along with the fact that Remus was still alive and would heal - she couldn't bring herself too. He's just a boy. His family pushed him to do this and he didn't realise what he was doing. She could tell that day that it's something he'll never repeat. She can see how much Sirius loves Remus.

She thought her son would go to him, but Remus hasn't left the shop. James has been the one to do deliveries whilst Remus heals.

"Yes, the Blacks - they've just packed up. It seems that Lord Alphard Black has died, and they're going to take over his estate. Rumour has it that they were going to leave this estate in the care of the elder son, but he walked out on them only this morning. Their cook told me that there was shouting and the things that boy said to his parents..." the old woman clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "Disgraceful way to talk about those who raised you. They've disowned him, called him a disgrace. Their cook says that he threatened them. Said he wanted to kill them. The things children say these days." She shakes her head once more."

Hope puts on a smile and puts the vegetables in the woman's basket and takes the silver. She counts it up and waves the customer off, before turning to her son. The shop is empty now and this might be his only chance.

"Remus, I believe him," she says softly. "That day he came with you... he loves you, sweetheart. He was so broken at the idea of causing any harm to you. Yes, he did hurt you, and that's not something that is to be taken lightly. But he didn't know it was you and didn't understand the weight of his actions. It's something he understands now though. He's left his family because of what they want from him. He's given up everything and he must be feeling so alone."

Remus looks at her, a bit surprised that she knows.

"Maybe he could use somewhere to stay until he gets back on his feet," Hope adds. "Tell him to come here. He can stay with us."

"With us?"

"Remus, despite what has happened, you have the chance to get the happiness you were cheated out of."

"You were right though, all those years ago. You told me not to get close to anyone. Not to..." he trails off. "It's all my own fault for not listening."

Hope is quiet for a moment. "You remember your father leaving," she says.

Remus nods. "Because of me."

"No," Hope says quickly. "Because of me. Because I never fully agreed when he said you need to be kept isolated. It wasn't good for you, healthy. You were so alone, so sad all of the time. After Sirius... I suggested we set up some playdates so you can have another friend. Supervised ones. I was convinced back then that if we were careful about it, we could make it work, but your father thought better. That's why we argued - because I knew you deserved more than your father would allow you. Because I want the best for my son. You're not at fault at all. This... everything over the last few months since Sirius returned... I knew something was up because I haven't seen you look this happy in so long. Before, you were just existing. But for the last few months, you've been so alive and now I understand why. You've been in love. All those years ago, we were wrong, Remus. You have a chance."

"How can I forgive him?" Remus whispers.

"You just do," Hope tells him. "Only you can decide that. But I think you're forcing yourself to feel angry just so you can use that as a shield to stop yourself getting hurt again. But I don't think Sirius would ever do you harm. You love him and he loves you. Mistakes have been made, and if you keep waiting, you'll miss out on this completely. If you want him in your life, it needs to be now. You can't just go through life 'existing', my sweetheart. You have the opportunity for something so amazing and beautiful. You can be in love. You can have a life together with him."

"I don't know," Remus whispers.

"What don't you know?" Hope asks.

"How to fix this," Remus admits quietly.

"You go to him and you tell him how you feel," Hope insists. "You tell him we have a room here. If you need time for things to... to be how they were with him, you tell him that too. But you tell him that you forgive him, because I think you already have."

Remus nods his head. "I should... I should at least try."

* * *

Remus goes to their spot. Where else could Sirius even be? But as he rushes through the trees, there's two animals by the river. A large black dog and a stag.

There's a couple of bags on the ground and Remus assumes that these are Sirius' belongings. So Sirius is here somewhere. But... but it's just his bags and not him. Has something happened to him?

He turns around urgently, ignoring the animals. "Sirius?" he shouts. He starts down the path that he knows will lead to Sirius' house, but stops. He won't be there. He turns towards the one to his own house and starts that way instead.

He misses the large dog turning into a human, until, "Remus?"

Remus turns. Sirius is standing by the river, by the large stag. Before his eyes, the stag shifts and changes and James is standing there.

"I'll... I'll give you two a minute," James offers, walking away. He heads upstream a bit and drops down on an old treestump.

Remus moves closer to Sirius. The difference in the other man is clear. Where there was once a fervid fire in his eyes, an intensity and heat, now there's nothing. They look empty. Sirius is pale, and looks like he hasn't been eating. He looks just a shell of himself.

He moves closer.

"Padfoot and Moony find themselves in a precarious situation," he offers. "Padfoot hurt Moony and..." he trails off as he sees the guilt and pain flash across Sirius' face yet again, "and Moony never thought he'd forgive him. But... but he does. He has. He knows that Padfoot wouldn't have hurt him if he had known his true identity. He knows Padfoot is suffering. He also knows Padfoot is about to leave and realises that he can't let that happen. He has to try before Padfoot is gone for good. Weeks ago, Moony's biggest fear was for Padfoot to find out that he's a monster. That he's got a bite on his body. That he's scarred. He feared that Padfoot would think him ugly, soulless, evil. But that's not what he fears anymore. He fears losing his soulmate."

"You're none of those things," Sirius whispers. "You're beautiful, good, kind - and if you believe me to be your soulmate, that's admitting that you believe you have a soul."

"Moony doesn't have much to offer. He doesn't have money, or a big house, or extravagant meals. He does however have a room in a shop, a warm room, and hot meals and love. He can offer love and happiness. He can offer a job and a home."

"It's enough," Sirius insists. "It's more than enough. It's everything I want, as long as I have you. I'll help in the shop and I'll earn my keep as long as I can stay here with you."

"Were you really going to leave?" Remus asks.

Sirius nods. "James has been teaching me to be a protector. Strange mixture, hunter and protector. But it's in my blood, all the senses that I need for both. James has helped me - I can hunt those that look to do evil, and protect those that have no choice. James has a contact a few towns away - I was going to head there. But... I'm not going anywhere. I can be a hunter and protector right here. I can protect you from any threats that come your way. I can spend my life keeping you safe. Making up for my actions."

"No. Not to make up for things. I don't want that weight over us," Remus says. "If you had refused to go out that night, whichever of your parents is a hunter would have come out instead. They wouldn't have held back like you did, Sirius. You may have shot me, intending to kill me. But also - if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. Can we call it even, because I don't want you to feel any debt to me. I want to know you're here simply because you want to be with me, not because you owe me something."

"Anything," Sirius whispers. "I love you. You've always been everything to me. As a child, you were my best friend. The only person who cared for me, and I've been so lucky to find you again. I honestly never thought I'd see you again. I thought... I thought you hated me, not that I'd blame you."

"Maybe I did for a bit," Remus admits. "But I never stopped loving you. Can we start that future together now please?"

Sirius grins and steps forward closing the space between them. Remus wonders for a moment if Sirius is leaning in for a kiss, but Sirius' face buries into Remus' neck and arms wrap carefully around him.

Remus hugs Sirius back, his body protesting in pain, but Remus doesn't care about the pain. Sirius is in his arms, and Remus can handle his shoulder struggling.

It's going to take a long time to heal - with his transformations looking to set things back.

But he has Sirius. He gets to finally be happy.

* * *

Being a protector and a hunter is strange, Sirius realises. Both are made to sense supernatural creatures. Some have a bigger pull than others. Remus doesn't have such a pull. He's managed from childhood to push down the beast within so it's hard to detect. Emotion seems to help hunters find their marks, but no hunters come for Remus. Not with two protectors in the area.

But with two abilities, Sirius finds he's more honed to those that are Supernatural. It's why he's teaching James how to be a hunter. So James can use those abilities to best help Remus. As James learns, he's able to use his senses to mark targets and allies, whether they be threat or friend. James is still helping him learn to be a protector, and with that, Sirius can sense good and evil.

So when the man walks into the shop, whilst James doesn't react immediately, Sirius does. He feels all his senses on alert, because he's never felt anything at this scale before. He glances up, a smile he's learned to fake, on his lips.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I'm looking for the son of an old friend," the man says. "Remus Lupin. Is he here?"

The wave of pure evil hits him hard, and a moment later, he hears something drop nearby and James hastily grabs it.

"Sorry, he's not working today. Can I take a message?" Sirius asks. "Or a name and I'll ask him to visit should he be inclined."

The man smiles and it makes Sirius' skin crawl, but he hides it. He's so used to hiding emotions.

"Tell him Greyback wants to see him. I know his dad."

"He's going to be gone for a while. I believe he's leaving tonight actually, he's taking a monthly trip with his mum to visit his aunt - or great aunt, I forget now. Up in Black's Landing. That's just past the Forbidden Forest."

The monster smiles. "Is that so, well, perhaps I'll see him there," he decides, before turning away and heading out of the shop.

By the time the door closes behind him, he carries the two marks both men have left on him.

"You protect," Sirius says, glancing at his friend. "I'll hunt."

"Why there?" James asks. "That's far away."

"Because that's where I trained," Sirius insists softly. "That forest is deadly, and my cousin and my Uncle and other family members are tasked to hunting there. We've marked him - you'll know if he goes there and you'll know if he lives past the full moon. We will plan accordingly."

"I've never felt someone so evil before," James says, still staring towards the door.

"I suspect he's the one who turned Remus," Sirius adds. "Remus once mentioned someone had a vendetta against his father and bit him. This monster mentioned Remus' father and is looking for him. You'd have to be evil to purposely attack children to turn them into werewolves."

"So, we're both protecting Remus tomorrow during the full moon?" James checks.

Sirius shakes his head. "You are. I'm going to go and pack. I need to make sure he dies."

"Why? If your family have the skills you say, then why not leave it to them?"

"Because I owe Remus this. My family can be my backup, but I'm going to be the one to put that arrow through this wolf's head."

James frowns. "My parents will come and protect," he says. "I'm going to come with you. We'll do this for Remus."

* * *

Sirius smiles as he puts some gold coins into the lockbox in their wardrobe. Remus lays in the bed, half-asleep, watching.

"You've been saving for something?" Remus asks.

Sirius smiles. "Yeah."

"For what?"

"For our future," Sirius insists. "Remember I told you that I always imagined building a little place by the river - by our secret spot?"

Remus nods.

"Well, that's what I'll do with the money. Buy that land and we can start building." He locks the box and covers it. "There's no rush, I'm happy anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"It does sound good," Remus agrees, before letting out a wide yawn. "Come to bed. It's late. You can tell me why you were away."

Sirius strips down to his underwear, the sight waking Remus up. "I had a job to do," he says. "I had to see my family."

Remus' smile drops slightly. "Something happened?"

"Nothing that'll affect our relationship," Sirius says. "The day before the full moon, someone came into the shop. Greyback. He was looking for you. I marked him, and told him you'd be up in the forest near my family. I went to them and told them about this wolf that's a threat, and said I have him marked. They knew the name and were happy to hunt him with me and James. Turns out he had the largest bounty on his head, and because I marked him and was able to find him, I was paid very well. Not that I did it for the money - I'd have done it for free, but now we have more gold to go towards our home."

"Wait. Greyback is... dead? You killed him?"

"I had to. He was looking for you, I needed to protect you." Sirius slips under the warm covers and snuggles close to Remus. "It's my job as a hunter to take out evil. It's my job as a protector to protect good, and it's my job as your soulmate to do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy."

Remus leans in, letting his lips find Sirius'.

"Have I mentioned recently that I love you."

"All of the time, but I'm happy to hear it again, my love."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  **  
> 


End file.
